


Beware

by Jammy_Dodger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is 22, Big Bad Wolf - Freeform, F/M, Halloween, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Open Ending, Rey is 18, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, to grandmother's house we go, unwanted touching, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy_Dodger/pseuds/Jammy_Dodger
Summary: A twist on Little Red Riding Hood but with Reylo. For Halloween.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Beware

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Halloween. No Beta. Thanks for reading, mind the tags, there is unwanted touching and coercion involved. If that's not for you, stop and go read something else. This is not a happy fluffy story. 
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/bXY6DqZ)  
>    
> 

_ The wolf said, "You know, my dear, it isn't safe for a little girl to walk through these woods alone _

* * *

Ben was driving his car through the winding roads on his way to his grandmother’s house. He didn’t understand why she wanted to live so far away from everyone, out in the woods. His mother told him after his grandfather died, she hid herself away from the world. He had only seen his grandmother a few times when he was a child. He could sense there was a sadness surrounding her. 

His car started making noises and then stopped completely. Ben tried to start the car again, but it wouldn’t start. He groaned and got out of the car and looked under the hood. He wished he had paid attention to what Han was saying to him about cars. He reached for his phone and saw that he had no signal. He was in the middle of nowhere. He knew it was another 30 minutes by car to his grandmother’s house if he kept walking on the road. Maybe someone would find him. Probably not. He reached into his car and pulled out his red hoodie. He put it on as it was fall and starting to get chilly. He picked up the insulated bag that was in the back. His mother had made an apple tart, some chicken soup and fresh bread for his grandmother. He slid the strap over his shoulder and locked his car. He started to walk. It was eerie quiet as he made his way down the road. There wasn’t a living thing nearby, no birds, or squirrels which Ben found strange. He kept walking and walking. He zipped the hoodie up all the way and pulled the hood to cover his head. It was getting colder. He stopped after 20 minutes. He could see the lake from where he was standing. His grandmother’s house was near the lake, he could just walk through the forest and get there faster instead of staying on the winding road. He turned into the forest and walked towards the lake. 

His shoes were crunching the leaves as he walked. He heard a whimper and turned to see where it was coming from. He saw a hand from behind a tree, and then an arm. He saw a girl standing behind the tree, her hair wild and crazy. 

“Hey, are you ok?” Ben asked

The girl didn’t say anything, she just moved slowly from behind the tree, revealing that she was completely naked. 

“Oh crap!” Ben covered his eyes, “Do you need help?”

“Help me please” Rey cried out

Ben turned around immediately.

“My phone doesn’t work, I’m trying to get to my grandmother’s house. She lives nearby. We can call the cops there ok?” Ben said

He could hear her moving towards him, the leaves moving under her feet. 

“I’m so cold” Rey said

Ben dropped the bag to the ground. He unzipped the hoodie and took it off and handed it to her, or tried to. He stuck his hand behind him, offering the hoodie to her. Ben wondered why she didn’t take it. He turned around and saw that she was still standing there naked, and shivering away from him. She had leaves and twigs in her hair. He wondered if someone had hurt her and taken her clothes. He held his hands up, trying to show he meant her no harm. 

“Here, put this on, you must be freezing” Ben said

“Are you going to hurt me?” Rey asked

“No, never. Who did this to you?” Ben asked

Rey didn’t answer. Ben slowly approached her. He placed the red hoodie on her shoulders, and then covered her with it. Rey pulled on the fabric and then nuzzled her face into it, inhaling his scent. She turned her head to look at him. He was big and tall. He easily dwarfed her in size, his hands were huge, covering her shoulder easily. 

“Just slide your arms through the sleeves, I’ll zip you up” Ben said

His red hoodie was enormous on her. She was swimming in fabric. 

“I’m so cold” Rey said

“Let’s get moving, we’ll reach my grandmother’s house soon” Ben said

“Will you keep me warm?”

“She probably has clothes that fit you better. We should get going” Ben said

“But I’m afraid”

“There’s nothing to be afraid of”

“Will you keep me safe?”

“Yes, let’s go”

“Can you carry me? I don’t have any shoes”

Ben realized she was naked, and had no shoes. He picked up the bag and slung it onto his shoulder. He approached her slowly.

“I’m going to pick you up ok?” Ben said

Ben gently picked her up into his arms. Her head fell against his chest as he held her close and started to walk. She moved her head up and nuzzled his neck. Ben froze and stopped.

“What are you doing?” Ben asked

“You smell nice” Rey said

“Um, thanks, but could you not do that? It’s kinda distracting”

Rey’s hand started stroking his chest, she felt the muscles tense under her touch. 

“You’re so warm” Rey said

“Can you stop touching me like that?”

“Does it make you uncomfortable?”

“A little yes” Ben said as he started to walk again

“How old are you?”

“22”

“Are you in school?”

“I graduated a few months ago”

“What’s your name? I’m Rey”

“I’m Ben”

Rey’s hand stroked his chest again, her finger sliding against his nipple. 

“You have to stop that Rey” Ben said

“I’m cold, can you just warm me up a little?”

Ben stops and puts her down. She immediately wraps herself around him, her arms around his waist, burying her face into his broad chest. He slowly puts his arms, as not to scare her. He rubs her back, trying to soothe her. Her hands slide down into his back pocket and Ben stops moving again. Her hands move to the front of his jeans, and she palms him through the fabric. 

“Rey, you should stop” Ben said

“Why?”

“Because you’ve obviously been through something and don’t know what you’re doing”

“Oh I know exactly what I’m doing”

“Rey”

“Keep me warm Ben”

She rubs him through his jeans and he starts to pull away from her. She puts her hand behind his waist and pulls him back. She’s a lot stronger than she appears. He feels her kiss his neck and then feels the sting of a bite. He pulls away and she just smiles at him with blood on her lips. He runs as fast as he can from her. He runs towards the lake, towards his grandmother’s house. 

Rey watches as he runs. His long legs do carry him farther. She does love it when they run. She likes the chase. Ben makes it to the edge of the lake. He can see his grandmother’s house on the other side. He turns to run around the lake when he’s knocked onto the ground. He looks up and sees Rey on top of him, her hands pressing down on his chest.

“What are you doing?” Ben asked

“Don’t you know you’re not supposed to run? Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you”

Rey unzipped his hoodie and leaned forward. 

“I’ll protect you from the animals in the forest. I’ll make sure you’re warm and taken care of” Rey said

“What?” 

“I’ll make you feel good Ben. So good, if you let me”

“Rey, you don’t know what you’re saying”

Rey had unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper while he was talking. She took him out and slowly stroked him. Ben hissed and his hands went to her hips. She moved and aligned him at her entrance and slowly sank down on him.

“Fuck…..” Ben groaned

Rey reached down and pulled his shirt up and off him. She slowly started to move and his hands stilled her hips. 

“You feel so good, I’m not going to last” Ben said

“Don’t worry, you’re not going anywhere” Rey said

* * *

Ben awoke on the ground, half dressed and alone. He sat up and saw his t shirt on the ground next to him. He put it on and stood up. He zipped himself up back into his jeans. He felt sore, and his back ached from being on the ground. He saw the bag on the ground still but couldn’t find his hoodie. He picked up the bag and walked to his grandmother’s house. He was trying to remember what happened to him. He must have blacked out or hit his head. Surely that naked girl he found didn’t overpower him. He was getting flashes of what happened. Her hands were everywhere, she was so warm and wet, at some point he had her pushed up against a tree. Did this really happen or was it a dream? 

He made it to his grandmother’s house. He knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and his grandmother was there. 

“What happened to you Ben?” Padme asked

“You won’t believe me if I told you” Ben said

Padme sees the bruises and bite marks on Ben’s neck and arms. She pulls him into the house and slams the door shut. She locks the door.

“What’s wrong grandma?” Ben asked

“Tell me what happened” Padme said

Ben is embarrassed and looks down at the floor. He didn’t want to tell him he found a naked girl in the forest and she overpowered him. 

“Mom told me to drop this off for you, my car stopped working, and I had no reception so I had to walk here. I was walking on the road, but then I saw a shortcut so I took it. I didn’t think anything of it, until I saw her. She was in the forest by herself, she was naked and I think something bad happened to her, so I gave her my hoodie and tried to help her” Ben said

Padme grabbed the shotgun she had near her door. She pushed Ben aside and pointed it at the intruder in her house. Ben turned around and saw Rey standing there, wearing his hoodie. 

“Get out of my house” Padme said

“I came for him” Rey said

“You can’t have him” Padme said

“I already did, he’s mine” Rey said

Things happened too fast for Ben to see. Rey moved quickly before Padme could shoot her. The gunshot was loud and unexpected as Ben covered his ears and ducked. There was a struggle, there was a fight, he was sure he heard it. When he looked up he saw Rey standing over him, his grandma laying on the floor unconscious. 

“Grandma!” Ben said as he rushed over to her, “Grandma, grandma wake up”

Rey pulled him back by his shirt. She leaned in and nuzzled his neck before looking at him. 

“You are mine now” Rey said

“What? I didn’t agree to that!”

“Don’t you know Ben? You’re not supposed to wander off the main road. There are dangerous creatures in the forest. You shouldn’t talk to strangers, especially ones who like young things like yourself, who will steal your virtue and innocence. Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you”


End file.
